Letters From The Heart
by x.Deni.x
Summary: A little one-shot that is told through letters between Hermione and Draco, but they don't know its each other until the end. DMHG. -Sequel coming SOON! Currently in progress of writing-


_**Letters From The Heart**_

**A/N: **This entire story will be told through letters. Thank you, and please review at the bottom.

_Dear 97,_

_Well this is a bit exciting isn't it? When I pulled the number 97 out of Professor Dumbledore's hat, I could barely contain my excitement. 97 sounded like a good number. This whole pen-pal thing that's going on throughout the school is really interesting! You have no idea who you're talking to, unless you tell them._

_Should I start off with some basics about myself? Okay, here they are:_

_I am a girl, in seventh grade. I cannot tell you my House, because Professor Dumbledore said we aren't allowed._

_I love reading, and Muggle novels intrigue me. My favourite book is Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them, though, a wizard novel._

_I have a pet cat, but I REALLY wish I had an owl. Owl's are my favourite animals. I saw a beautiful black owl in the shops at Diagon Alley the other week. It had bright blue eyes, and shimmery black feathers... Sorry I'm veering off subject._

_I am a terrible Quidditch player; I can barely stay on the broom long enough to throw the Quaffle, or catch the Snitch, or whack the Bludger. I do enjoy watching it though._

_My favourite food is chicken and potatoes._

_That's all I can think of at the moment._

_I hope to see your letter when it comes!_

_From 357._

_**---**_

_To 357,_

_I enjoyed your letter. Here's a bit about myself:_

_I am a seventh grade boy._

_I play Quidditch for my House._

_I don't personally have a pet, I have a family owl._

_My favourite food is chocolate icecream, if that is counted as a food._

_I love reading as well, and I enjoy your favourite book very much._

_There are the straightforward facts about myself._

_I think I like this pen pal idea Dumbledore introduced. I'm not usually one for inter-House unity, but I think this will give me and other people the final push to mesh with other Houses._

_I look forward to your letter._

_Yours sincerely,_

_97._

_**---**_

_Hello there 97,_

_We seem as if we have a lot in common! What is your favourite book?_

_How were your holidays? I stayed with one of my best friends' family for half of the holidays. It was very fun. They even managed to get me on a broom and throw a Quaffle! Absolutely amazing! We also took a trip to Diagon Alley, and tried Florean's new icecream range. I had this chocolate one with nuts and hot fudge. I think you would've liked it, seeing as you like chocolate icecream. It was very delicious._

_Coincidently, 3, 5, and 7 are my favourite numbers. Funny how my number was 357?_

_Regards,_

_357._

_**---**_

_357,_

_My holidays weren't so good. I was stuck in my house, alone, with nothing to do. My father refused to let me go anywhere, and ordered one of the house elves to get my school things._

_I like you a lot 357, and I feel we could be very good friends._

_Yours truly,_

_97._

_**---**_

_Dear 97,_

_I am so sorry that I haven't replied to your letter in two weeks. I've been so caught up on school work._

_I also like you a lot 97._

_From 357._

_**---**_

_Dear 357,_

_No worries – I was starting to think you had forgotten me!_

_I cannot deny that I am attracted you, I feel it pulling me in with every letter of yours I read. I hope you feel the same._

_Yours sincerely,_

_97._

_**---**_

_Dear 97,_

_I feel the same. Every time I see one of your letters on the edge of my bed, I get all tingly in my stomach._

_I hope you have a nice holiday._

_Love 357._

_**---**_

_Dear 357,_

_I'm glad the feeling is mutual._

_I know tonight is our last night at Hogwarts until the holidays; meet me at the top of the Astronomy Tower at ten o'clock tonight. Please, I'm desperate to meet you._

_With love,_

_97._

_**---**_

_97,_

_See you tonight._

_357._

_**---**_

_Dear 357,_

_Why didn't you meet me at the Astronomy Tower? I waited for two hours, and you never came._

_Please, I am so anxious to meet you._

_Love 97._

_**---**_

_357,_

_Why aren't you answering my letters?_

_Please, answer me._

_Love from 97._

_**---**_

_To 357,_

_PLEASE answer me letters! I am begging you!_

_From 97._

_**---**_

_D.M:_

_I went there and saw it was you standing there._

_I did not want to show my face to you._

_I'm not sure you want to find out who I am._

_357._

_**---**_

_357,_

_I won't care who you are._

_We have made a connection that cannot be broken simply because of your name. _

_It's not your name that matters. It's who you are. _

_Please tell me._

_Love Draco (You already know my name, might as well sign it properly)_

_**---**_

_Dear Draco._

_My name is Hermione Granger._

_**---**_

**A/N: Please review. There might be a sequel if I get enough reviews.**


End file.
